Long Live the Queen
by SneezyValkyrie
Summary: The once peaceful world is now ruled by an evil Queen, China Sorrows. She has ultimate control over everyone and everything. All except one: young Valkyrie Cain. Very much an AU. (Currently being EDITED, chap 4 in progress!)
1. An introduction

**Hello and welcome to my first multi chapter fic!**

**This IS an AU fanfiction.**

**I don't own these characters, all rights to the self-proclaimed Golden God. C:**

_**Edited:**_**20/12/2014**

* * *

Long Live the Queen

Chapter One: An Introduction…

China Sorrows sat proudly atop her throne of viciously twisted ivy and leather bound books. Her back was ramrod straight and her beautifully shaped chin was raised high with dignity. Her silver circlet of twirling words from ancient scrolls sat lushly on her silky black hair which flowed down her back, crawling past the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her pale blue eyes scanned the room coldly.

She watched a lowly servants dash in and around the towering marble pillars which frame her marvellous throne hall. She smiled coldly at the servant who dropped a single silver fork on the mosaic of China's crest, a scorpion leaping up onto a lion while stabbing it with its stinger. The fork, after being dropped in the girls hurry, bounced over the tiles with a metallic, distracting twang.

China stood from her throne abruptly. She was bored and this serving girl had given her something to do. Something cruel for her to enjoy.

She stamped a heeled foot and sigils lit up around it. The entire floor was covered in little etchings. The sigils around it lit up and crawled towards the girl in a vine pattern. The vine made of glowing sigils crept towards the servant quickly. The vine reached the stone the girl was kneeling on.

The girl's mouth fell open as if she was screaming. No sound was made though, her back arched like an aggressive feline. Tears rolled down the servant's dirty cheek as the pain covered every inch of her thin body. The vine faded back to nothing and the girl's now lifeless body slumped to the cold, marble floor at an awkward rag doll angle.

China looked down at the dead girl. A humourless, cruel smirk played upon her ruby red lips.

A shrill, terrified scream broke the tense, unnerving silence that had fallen over the hall. Sorrows tilted her head to find the source of the scream. Another female servant raced across the hall. The servant stopped short in from of the dead girl and sobbed over the girl's dead form.

China just stared, not impressed and not any bit interested.

"Witch!" The girl shrieked, "You shouldn't even be queen! You killed my sister, I wait for the day the rebels cut off your head, witch! Your charms don't fool…"

The servant's sentence was cut off by Chinas chilling laughter. "You dare threaten me?" Chinas voice was dangerously low, the only emotion was visible through her crystal blue eyes, amusement. "My dear, I am a queen. The Queen. A beautiful one at that…But that's not what counts. I am a sorceress and what exactly are you?" China had stepped down off her podium with held her throne above the hall and was stepping towards the girl, with each step sigils lit up in anticipation. The girl shrunk back, clutching her sister. "You are now a sister less mortal. You have no power, no magic. _No_ specialties. Guards!"

Half a dozen men marched into the hall, through the big double doors. Each carrying a menacing looking spear with pulsing barbed tips, they crackled with energy. They moved in two lines, parallel to each other, and three in each line. They halted in front of their almighty ruler. They looked dead ahead and didn't move. Like statues.

"Feed the dead one to the harpies," Announced the queen to her men, she turned and regarded the living, breathing girl with a cold smile that would make a frail heart stop, "Throw her in with them as well." She said with a flick of her wrist.

With that she turned and walked to the door way the lead to her _precious_ library. She walked with her hands behind her back and her flowing, beautiful dress trailing behind her. She could hear the girl's terrified screams as the guards dragged her away. But she didn't care. She was the queen after all.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain hated the queen. She hated her with a burning passion that could engulf entire cities. She wanted nothing more than sweet, sweet revenge. She wanted to cut her beautiful head from her pretty shoulders, throw the body off the tallest towers and let the crows peck at it.

Valkyrie was lonely, with only a musty old farmer for company. China Sorrows their 'queen' had ripped her family from her. First her parents and now her quirky, lovable uncle. It might not been Sorrows who murdered them outright but it was her warrant that allowed it.

And that was a good enough reason to hate her elegant dictator. She had never met the powerful sorceress and honestly, she didn't really plan to.

Her uncle had though; he said he and her were alike in some ways. He was a collector and unfortunately she was too. This in the end lead to his untimely death.

If Valkyrie ever met China Sorrows she hoped it may be on a battle field, as equals. Valkyrie shuddered. That was _never_ going to happen. Her verse a four hundred year old sorceress who was backed by an army of nightmares? No thanks, she'll pass on that offer.

The sound of violent coughing and sharp, shuddered sobbing dragged Val back to reality. She could hear the hushed mumbles as people within the carriage spoke amongst themselves. Valkyrie suddenly missed the old farmer's company and his rotting shack on the edge of the woods. The dirty stream that rushed by not far from her corner of the shack, and she even missed the evil spider that always had a big web over the only broken, tiny window, the spider that always seemed to watch her. She sometimes wondered whether it was the same spider or whether different generations. She honestly didn't know, but it often made her curious.

The carriage was about fifteen metres in length and three metres wide and was stuffed with terrified paupers like her. They were nearing the city, she'd felt the sudden change of road texture and the fresh smell of pine filled the carriage. They legend that surrounded the pines was a curious tale.

It was a myth that the trees were fallen enemies of queen China. She had cursed them to stand guard outside her castle forever. She was making them guard exactly what they had fought to prevent.

The myth also said that the queens hold over them isn't as strong as she originally thought. Because late at night when the moon is at its highest you can supposedly hear them sing.

But no one had heard them sing in a century. Valkyrie guesses it was because their hope of freedom and the end of China reign had faded. Anger sparked within her belly, another group of individuals stuck down by the queen. More added to the ever growing list.

* * *

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, everyone in it jerk to the side. Cries of surprise echoed around the container and children sniffed against their mothers. They had arrived.

The door of the carriage swung open and hit the cobbles below with a crunch. A tall, well-built man walked up the ramp created by the door. He looked down his nose at the dirty, quivering people who were edging away from the bright sunlight that they hadn't seen in days (they only ever stopped at night).

Its warm touch wasn't as delightful as one would expect after being cooped up. It was like looking directly at the sun and its warmth almost burned. It highlighted the pale, malnourished skin of the captured and reflected the hope lacking eyes.

"Get out and line up to the left! Now!" Said the tall man, his armour glittering in the light, his voice was laced with power and intimidation.

_Obviously someone who thinks he's high on the food chain. _Thought Valkyrie bitterly. Everyone pushed and shoved to get out the end of the carriage.

Valkyrie walked with the shivering people. They all had their heads lowered; they didn't dare meet the eyes of the guards surrounding them. But Valkyrie was different, she wasn't afraid of these glorified thugs. Raising her chin high she met the eyes of every single guard she passed. Their eyes seemed gaze through her.

"Halt, you peasants!" The lean man called from upfront, he wore a pompous 'I'm better than you' scowl. Valkyrie had already decided she didn't like this guy and she'd like to plant an uppercut across his sharp jaw or to smash his beak like nose. It would be her amusement for weeks. She was due some amusement.

Shy, startled whispers washed over the group of trapped people as a tall, stunning woman in a long pale blue skirt and flowing white top seemingly glided towards their group.

"Welcome!" She said in a warm tone. Her voice dragged everyone into a trance. They all smiled coyly and blushed. Their eyes soften. They looked at her like she was a goddess. All except Valkyrie Cain.

She eyed the woman with narrowed, cautious oculars. She was dangerous, very dangerous. Val could tell just by looking at her. She clearly had a lot of power at her finger tips and a lot of it. But, who was she?

"This is your new home! You will live and work here. You will be given jobs as loyal servants within my castle." Said the beautiful woman to the group. A stunned silence fell over the group like a giant net.

A cold, ruthless feeling settled within Valkyrie. Her breath left her and her heart speed its pace tenfold. Everything seemed to slow dramatically. This was the woman she dreamed of slaying. The one had caused centuries of grief and terror, poverty and death.

Before Valkyrie Cain stood the queen, China Sorrows.

Sorrows' pale, gorgeous eyes scanned the crowd, like a hawk hunting from above. She walked along in front of the gawking group. She raised a single, fine finger towards Valkyrie.

"Except for you, sorceress."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please favourite, review and follow. It would mean a lot! I also would like to hear your ideas and opinions!**

**_EDIT:_ I'm on summer holidays so I've been writing chapter four AND editing the others. Expect more edits and maybe a chapter or two within the coming weeks. C:**

**Until next time,**

**Illuminating Colours! **


	2. Let us talk future

**Welcome back!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Yeap. I still don't own SP. Never plan to, so I never will.**

_**Don't forget to review lovelies! **_

* * *

Long live the Queen

Chapter 2: Let us talk future...

Valkyrie felt her jaw drop. The same slowness that swept over her before was back for round two. She didn't notice everyone around her scuttle away from her like startled mice. She could see China's mouth moving, but she couldn't hear anything, only the blood rushing through her ears.

Her a sorceress? That was hilarious! If wasn't so terrifying.

China had turned her back to her and was speaking to a guard to her right. Valkyrie was too lost in her thoughts to notice that China had turned back to her and wore a charming smile that could entice even the coldest of hearts. Maybe that's how she got her way...With a smile that could win hearts...Maybe even souls?

"Young one, you're going to follow the captain here to your temporary quarters where you will dress...Nicer for dinner. You have three hours." China smiled softly down at Valkyrie.

All Valkyrie could manage was a stiff nod. Val felt herself shrinking back into her well loved, tasteless clothes. This wasn't possible. This was a dream. She would wake up shortly to find herself in her corner of the shack with the evil spider watching over her with its swivelling eight eyes. God did she miss that bloody spider.

No way in hell was she at the evil, feared Queens castle and in _no_ reality was she a sorceress.

"Miss?" A voice ripped her from her thoughts. Oh god, she was staring blankly at Sorrows. Probably a dumb expression upon her face. The voice belonged to the Captain that had been assigned to her. He was gesturing with his spear towards an arch with a towering double door under it.

Valkyrie slowly pent up the courage to move. Scrunch, scruff... went her slow shuffling feet over the mismatched cobblestones that made the courtyard ground. She kept her head down as she walked behind her assigned guard. She didn't want to meet the glaring eyes of the mortals she had spent the last couple of days with. Sorcerers were hated in the society outside of Queen Sorrows' walls, and now they all hated her.

A stray though struck Valkyrie, a single hurtful though; they now saw her as one of the Queen's people.

* * *

The Captain left Valkyrie in a wide, tall room with large bay windows and carpeted floors. In the middle stood a large four poster with silk curtains. The Captain said that she was welcome to wander the castle and another guard would pick her up in three hours time. She didn't care though; she was still processing everything that had happened.

Valkyrie did the typical thing: she wandered around like a lost critter gazing at everything, jaw dropped and eyes wide open. She didn't touch anything in fear of breaking it.

Everything was so neat. So pristine. So elegant.

She is a young teenager, orphaned teenager who had spent the last two years living with a farmer. She didn't see herself worthy enough of all this. All because she held the power to wield magic she was suddenly worth more?

Despite her hatred for the cold Queen, Valkyrie quite liked her chamber. The bed was as soft as the whitest clouds and the shower was simply amazing.

The clothes were Valkyrie's favourite part of it all. A smooth, clean black collared top with tight, sleek black pants.

* * *

Valkyrie walked behind the guard, who had his head held high and walked with a slow but steady pace. She knew he was taking in everything going on around him. His head would move slightly to left and to the right. This was because he was moving his eyes. He probably didn't even know he was going it.

Valkyrie felt like she was a crow trooping amongst regal doves. She didn't fit in, didn't belong. Everyone around her moved with reason, with purpose.

Who was this woman that had confronted her earlier, a mere three hours ago? What was that warm smile? What is with the generosity aimed towards Valkyrie?

Oh god, China was going to recruit her, train her and turn her into one of her guards that terrorise mortal villages day in and day out. She was something China could mould and shape to her liking. Is that what she was going to become? Another mindless soldier for her cause? A monster that follows in the wicked Queen's wake?

Valkyrie couldn't let that happen though. She had seen the Queen's true side. The side that destroyed her family. The side that took everything from her. The side that scared her more than anything.

The moment she had the chance Valkyrie was going to leave this place. She would fight against the two faced Queen. She would join the Rebels.

"Miss, the Queen is waiting for you." The guard said as they reached a large pair of double doors. Each had intricate tree patterns on them that crawled over the doors. Valkyrie swore she saw them swaying like there was a light breeze.

The heavy doors swung open silently, within them stood a long table covered in delicately prepared foods of all kinds. Roasted potatoes to glintering glazed pigs, towering cakes and glittering biscuits. You name it the table probably stocked it.

"That mouth of yours likes to hand open. Doesn't it?" Chuckled a voice to Valkyrie's left.

Valkyrie span to face China, whom was sitting in a tall backed chair that had similar etchings on it to the doors. She was wearing that same porcelain smile she greeted the group Val arrived with. Her elegant fingers were under her chin whilst her hand held up her face. She looked so relaxed and in control.

Valkyrie felt her eyes wander to the silver circlet that was sitting on China's soot coloured hair. It was a beautiful sight to behold. There were long and short words twirling over it, all of them weren't in any languages Valkyrie under stood. But then again Valkyrie got as far as English in languages.

It contrasted China's enchanting beauty perfectly.

"I was made for me, you know." China lazily gestured to what had captured Val's attention. Valkyrie's eyes flickered back to the Queen's perfectly sculptured face. The circlet really did complete the picture; it was the cherry on top.

Even though China was in a plain dress and had a relaxed almost bored posture, she radiated power. Every component of her screamed power... But it also screamed danger.

"My dear, we need to discuss your future as a sorceress, but first please take a seat." Said China as she gestured to the empty seat next to her.

The seat was a similar style to the one China sat in but the back was smaller and so was the pattern. There was a simple white square plate in front of it on the table, with a lion pouncing on a unicorn in the centre. But the plate was surrounded by complex looking cutlery. It was all alien to Valkyrie. She couldn't see a normal knife and fork anywhere.

China cleared her throat and looked straight at Valkyrie who had a very baffled expression on her face. "Now Valkyrie..."

"How do you know my name?" Spurted Valkyrie alarmed. She hadn't told anyone her name. Well Valkyrie Cain wasn't her proper name. It was a name she took when her Uncle died. He made her promise to change her name so nobody would know her true identity. Because names held power.

China smiled gently at Valkyrie "I have my ways. Now, as I was saying...I would like my people to train you. Become part of my inner kingdom. Fight by my side, fight for what has always been ours." China got up and walked beside Valkyrie. Hands clasped behind her back, heels clacking against the cold floor.

"I'll have to think about it, your Majesty." Said Valkyrie simply.

China let out a chilling laugh "You'll think about it? If you agree you would always have a roof over your head and food in your belly. You would be treated with the highest of respects. You would step over the mortals, my god you would tower over them! I will continue ruling them... But I want you by my side. You're powerful, Valkyrie. Face it, what is there no to want?" And with that China walked towards the large double doors Valkyrie used to enter the room.

Just as she was stepping over the threshold China turned towards Valkyrie who was staring at the bare plate with a troubled expression. "Enjoy your dinner; I will not be eating tonight. We shall speak more tomorrow." Then China slipped through the ornate doors and was gone. Leaving no evidence of her presence other than a few glowing sigils on the floor from where she had stepped.

* * *

Valkyrie ate a terribly unhealthy meal of bacon and roast potatoes, followed by a bowl of jelly and a few delicate bite sized cakes. She would have exploded with excitement at the prospect of eating something so rich and amazing. But her short, bitter conversation with the sordid Queen had killed her appetite a thousand times over.

Now she sat in her proud, tall chair in an empty room. A room with a high ceiling, that made shadows creep down the walls, which were covered with unique wall paper that fitted well with the shadows. Expensive paintings of exquisite landscapes lay perfectly balanced on the walls and a small crackling fireplace sat in one of the corners. The room was very homely and nice, Valkyrie would have appreciated it, but at that moment in time she couldn't care less.

A swell of sleepiness crashed over Valkyrie. She felt her eye lids grow heavy and her limbs relax. No, she wasn't going to drift off here!

With a determined grunt Valkyrie lifted herself from the chair and stumbled towards the doors. When she approached they swung open again, with a yawn she walked past the attentive guards.

"Would you like me to show you to your..." One spoke up to her.

But Valkyrie broke his courteous question off. "No, I can do it myself. Thanks."

* * *

After several hours of wandering of the architectural marvel of a castle Valkyrie had decided. Tomorrow at dusk before dinner, she would flee the castle. She would gather as many resources as she could scavenge. She had already gathered a pitch black cloak and two changes of clothes. She had also snuck out some food that would keep fresh and wouldn't go off.

Valkyrie soon found herself back at her chamber doors. In no time flat was she lying on top of her bed, slipping into oblivion.

* * *

A loud crash and rattling brought Valkyrie out of her dreamless slumber. It was followed by multiple more crashes and booms. Valkyrie scrambled out of bed, pulling on a black jacket and her knee high leather boots.

She could hear a voice in the courtyard below bellowing commands.

"Rebels are attacking! Battle positions! Get up everyone! Rebel attack! Repeat! Rebel attack!" Screamed the clear male voice.

Valkyrie knew that now was a good time to flee, it was a better time than at dusk.

She stuffed her jacket pockets full with the food and slipping a knife down her boot; she donned her newly acquired cloak.

It was now or never.

Valkyrie sprinted down the deserted halls, zooming round corners at break neck speed. She could hear shouting and the metallic clang of swords hitting one another. She didn't stop though.

She knew once she turned this corner she would be facing a maelstrom of sword fights and energy blasts. But this way was the only way she could find out of the castle.

With a large intake of air Valkyrie turned the corner; she was surprised to find only a single person in the corridor.

A skeleton in a leather jacket, a gleaming sword in one thin hand and a revolver in the other.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Mu ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! :3 **

**First of all I would like to say a big thank you to: ****puglover409****, ****Dave the psychotic chipmunk****, ****Cammie and ****Skippy! For your kind and lovely review and for making me jump with joy. **

_**Please don't hesitate to review, favourite, follow or PM me. They are all appreciated!**_


	3. Into the woods

_**Disclaimer-y thing: Still don't own Skulduggery. No matter how much I wish. Shooting star...Where are you at? **_

Long live the Queen

Chapter 3: Into the woods...

Valkyrie couldn't help herself. She let out a short, surprised yelp leap from her throat. She didn't know whose side it was on, but it sure looked dangerous.

"You're a bit young to one of China's soldiers?" Spoke a smooth, velvety voice.

It took Val a moment to realise that it was the skeleton who had spoken.

Valkyrie started unsteadily backing away.

"Humph. You're a bit alive to be dead aren't you? You're a skeleton for Pete's sake!" The skeleton's head tilted to the right, like it was amused.

"Well done. You have great observation skills." It laughed voice clearly full of mirth. But it was cut short and it raised it's gun. "I'm sorry, you must come with me. Become a rebel."

Valkyrie didn't hear the last three words of that sentence.

But she did realise that it wasn't an it, he was obviously a male. Just from judging by his voice.

Valkyrie couldn't risk being taken back in by China's people, not again. She bolted back round the corner she had come from. Not even caring if the gun was pointing towards her chest.

He wouldn't fire at China's guest would he?

She lived in hope that the skeleton didn't know the castle as well as she did. Expecting to hear his footsteps behind hers she was surprised to hear nothing but her own boots and her heavy breathing.

No pounding of rushing feet. No shouting. No gun shots. Nothing but her own noises.

With a bit of looping back and ducking for cover to hide from both rebels and China's men, Valkyrie finally found herself at the small hidden door that lead out into the Queen's dignified courtyard.

With a hurried pace Valkyrie dashed under the tall elm trees that arched over the path.

_Ba-domp... Ba-domp...Ba-domp _went Valkyrie's thundering heart against her rib cage.

She wasn't that far from the splintered gate at the end of the track. This obviously was where some of the rebels came through. The gate must have been enchanted; it clearly took quite a bit of force to open. Because pieces of it lay all over the path.

"I wouldn't have picked you as a coward, my dear." Spoke a proud voice from the shadows. Just within Valkyrie's view stood China Sorrows. Chin high and proud and her raven coloured hair was twirling and twisting with a nonexistent breeze.

Stepping out of the dancing shadows with a clack-clack as her heels tapped the gravel path. She sighed and looked at her castle that was flashing vibrant colours with each energy blast.

Without even looking at Valkyrie, China spoke up softly wincing with each flash, "The rebels try every six months or so. Their attempts are getting weaker and weaker. I hope you're just out here to get out of my men's ways. If you let us train you...You won't be such a burden."

Before Valkyrie could reply a fierce orange and yellow light was caught in the corner of her eye. Inclining her head slightly, she saw a tall stained glass window shatter and its shards tumbled onto the rose garden below. Lapping at the threshold of the window were leaping flames.

China had noticed this by now and calmly rushed back down the path towards the castle. Her heels continuing to crunch in her wake, just a bit faster than before. Muttering things about attacking her precious library and somebody paying.

Some poor unfortunate soul was going to meet the Queen's wrath. Any attack on her library would be dealt with by the Queen herself. It was her heart, her soul. It was her lifeblood.

An attack on her library was like attacking the Queen herself. A suicide mission.

Valkyrie had heard stories about the Queen's beloved library. She remembers as a child, parents used to claim that if their children miss behaved the Queen would turn them into a book for her enchanted library. And if she disliked your story she would throw you into a fire.

Soon enough the raven haired woman was lost amongst the manicured shrubs and rose bushes.

Valkyrie spun and ran, the gate only metres away.

She raced through it, kicking chunks of the broken gate in her race to escape.

Valkyrie found herself in a totally different environment.

No more tamed trees, no more elegant garden beds, no more green grass and neat paths.

She was only met by twisted, shadowing trees and crawling ivy.

It was dark and she could see the tiny stars through the canopy. She only noticed then that it was a full moon, because it was illuminating the narrow track that wound around the scratched trees and through the crisp damp grass.

She had heard about this place. It was the Wicked Woods.

A cold, solid feeling settled in Valkyrie's stomach. She should have remembered!

Remembered the fact that the Queen's castle had the Wicked Woods behind it! Her castle is what stood between the woods and the rest of their gloomy country.

Valkyrie couldn't turn back now. She couldn't just go back into the Queen's castle. The rebel's clearly came from this way meaning, hopefully there would be some further in the woods.

* * *

Valkyrie had lost count of how long she had been walking along this fresh trail for. It kept going on and on.

Valkyrie could feel the cold hand of panic slowly clutching harder at her thumping heart. Every damned tree looked the same with their creepy roots and twisted, bare branches.

Every stupid rock looked the same as well. Like someone had made exact replicas and dumped them in these god forsaken woods.

Nothing gave any indication of where she had and hadn't been.

Valkyrie was exhausted. The few hours of sleep she had gained back at the castle just before the rebel attack had finally run out. Suddenly the light food in her pockets became extremely heavy and her boots felt like they were full of lead.

She could feel sweat gathering on her brow, under her fringe. Her vision began to blur and her boot hit something solid. Next thing she knew was the cold, damp ground hitting her cheek. She didn't feel any pain, only the shutting of her eyelids and the ever coming darkness.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up to an uncomfortable feeling in one of her boots. Something was poking her through her thick woolly sock.

It was the knife she had taken from the castle at dinner earlier.

With a shaky hand, she dug a finger into her sock awkwardly. Her finger met the cold, smooth metal of the butt. With a small tug of her finger she slid it out.

It was finely crafted. She could see her reflection in the blade.

A young teenager with long dark hair. Her dark eyes were framed by gloomy purple bags.

The smell of cooking meat and wood smoke brought Valkyrie out of her drowsy thoughts. She hadn't noticed the stars were no longer in the sky as well.

Only the bright, warm colours of the new sunrise.

A new spark of flourishing hope flowed through Valkyrie. It made her feel warm and cosy. Like she could do anything.

Find the rebel camp.

Kill the Queen.

With quaking, adenine fuelled feet Valkyrie followed her nose towards the source of the smoke.

* * *

The cold, sordid Queen sat atop her beloved throne once again. Nobody was game enough to meet her pale blue eyes.

She was in a foul mood, the mood where she would kill you for the slightest movement. She had an delicate hand resting under her chin and the other was drumming a rhythmic beat into the arm rest. Once again she had that bored expression.

Her eyes focused of the doors at the end of her throne hall.

Ever so slowly the doors cracked open and a lean man in glintering armour marched in, helmet under his arm and chin held high proudly.

China yawned loudly at his proud display. He reminded her of a peacock. Too flamboyant for his own good. She mentally questioned why he was _in charge_ of her army.

_Her_ army. The army that was the type of gossip that children whispered about to one another in an act to strike fear.

It was China's play thing, it got her places. It was one of the few things that put her on this very throne!

And it was not going to be commanded by a vein brat!

"Did you find her?" Whispered China. But her voice chimed around the room clear as a bell.

What echoed back was the commander's gulp and rapid intake of breath. "N-no, y-your Majesty," he mumbled, his terror clearly written on his dramatically pale face.

China leap to her feet, the sigils around her feet lit up in a fireworks pattern. They reflected China's hurricane like temper. She had reached the end of her tether.

"WHY HAVE YOU NOT FOUND HER?!" She roared in absolute anger. Her face contorted ferociously.

The commander stumbled back, his armour clanking with his clumsy movements. He whispered something about wicked woods and no tracks.

Curse him!

"SHE IS A YOUNG TEENAGER! SHE HAS VALUE, I WANT HER FOUND! HOW HARD CAN THAT BE, YOU BLUNDERING FOOL?!"

"Ma'am...The wicked woods...We can't go in..."

An evil thought raced around in her mind. Why not let him go out there, he will probably be killed in the process anyway.

"It's the woods or the harpies. Take your pick."

"I'll wake my men, we leave at dawn." Spluttered the quivering Commander.

"No. Take a few elementals and two adepts. You're dismissed." Said China sternly, waving a well kept hand before turning and glided towards the door that leads to her scorched Library.

She would get that girl. The girl held too much power and she wanted that power. She needed it.

It was simple really; if she couldn't have the girl's power...She'd just have her killed.

* * *

Valkyrie moved quickly through the dense trees. Her boots barely made any noise.

With each pace the smoke got thicker and she could see a bright orange flame lapping a large pile of damp wood.

She could also hear a soft voice singing lyrics that didn't make any sense. It was clearly a young woman.

Finally, Valkyrie stepped into a large clearing that played host to the large fire that had attracted Val's attention and guided her, and a large wooden cottage that had tiny round window.

A young woman was sitting on a log, sharp stick in hand drawing patterns in the dirt. The lady had overly enthusiastic eyes and brilliant blue hair that was messy; like a rats nest.

Raising the knife, Valkyrie walked towards the oblivious woman. When she was only a few metres away the woman looked up, clumsy smile in place.

"Oh hello!" She giggled, not even fazed by the fact that Valkyrie was holding the knife threateningly towards her.

* * *

The Commander was terrified. Well and truly. And so were his men.

True fear, it was raw in their eyes.

Well what was left of his men.

Only he, an adept and an elemental remain.

The trees were evil. Their branches swung at them like maces. Each with a hundred spikes waiting to tear into them.

The dying screams of the three men he had lost still rang in his ears.

Replaying over and over again.

Even so both of his men were badly wounded and were at the risk of falling into unconsciousness. If they fell into unconsciousness he couldn't carry them. He would have to leave them and he would be alone...In the woods.

Once again he found himself shaking with fear. On the verge of a mental breakdown, losing the will to go on.

No! He needed to go on!

Find the darn girl (who was probably more than likely dead), bring her back to their Queen and he could keep his life. It was only the forest playing with his head. Getting inside, twisting and turning his thoughts like dials. Turning them to the bitter and terrifying setting.

Everything span, tumbled (or maybe he was the one tumbling?) and blurred. Something warm moved over his brow and dribbled onto his cheek, something _red_. And something shifted in his back, underneath his armour. Underneath each plate and chink.

His mouth let out a pitiful cry before he let the darkness take over, and just like that he died.

Just as the Queen had planned.

* * *

**AN: **

**Thank you once again for reading this chapter! **

**This one is over a week late, sorry about that. School got it's big nose in the way. But the good news is I am on my two week break now! So expect a few more updates on this story and maybe a few more one shots! I really want to write more one shots. Send me ideas if you have any? ^?^ **

**Speaking of one shots...Have you read my new(ish) one shot "Cain's ignored saviour"? **

**Just before anyone asks...No, this will **_**not **_**become a Valduggery story. **

_**Please**_** show your love by leaving a review/follow/favourite! Get a free imaginary cookie! **

* * *

_**Review responses: **_

**Puglover409****\- Thank you so, so much. I really appreciate your kindness! 3 **

**Sebastian Castellen, ****Fang of the Pouncing Jaguar and various **_**lovely**_** guests- Thank you! You're all so kind. 3 **

**Skippy- Thank you! I was trying to base it on the outfit Skulduggery wears in LSoDM. ^.^ **

**Until next time,**

**Illuminating Colours x**


End file.
